Continue and Game Over screens
Here are the continue and game over screens by Elephant012. The continue screen for Iris (Megaman X4) has the animation where she is encountered by Ernesto de la Cruz from Disney/Pixar's Coco and he is about to kill her with a gun causing her to have Callidacs and Dinosaurs continue screen, Giffany's continue screen is where she is falling into the pit causing her to have the Mortal Kombat continue screen, Dark Magician Girl's continue screen has her tied up in chains while the dynamite is going to blow her up causing her to have the Final Fight continue screen, Azura's continue screen is where she is tied up in ropes by the horror film villians such as Cujo, Henry Evans (The Good Son), Pennywise (It), Carrie White, T-Rex (Carnosaur), and Johnny (The Shining) the buzzsaw is about to make her bleed to death when it touches her causing her to have Ninja Gaiden continue screen, Annet Myer has her own continue screen from Annet Futatabi, and Maria Posada's continue screen is where she is about to get sliced in half causing her to have the BlazBlue Calamity Trigger continue screen. Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Roll Light, Sheeta and the Save-Ums' continue screens are where they're drowning in water causing them to have the Final Fight 2 continue screen. The Hi-5 (as Action Heroes)' continue screens are where they're getting turned to coins causing them to have the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure continue screen. * * List of Continue and Game Over screens: Continue screen: Original monsters # File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Iris).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Iris getting encounter by Ernesto de la Cruz as he is holding a gun File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Giffany).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Giffany falling into the spike pit File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Dark Magician Girl).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Dark Magician Girl tied up in chains and the dynamite is about to blow her up File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Azura).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Azura tied up and the buzzsaw is about to slice her File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Annet Myer).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Annet crying File: Original Monsters - Continue screen (Maria Posada).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Maria about to get sliced in half Continue screen: Save-Ums, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Roll Light, Sheeta, and Hi-5 # File:The Save-Ums - Continue screen (Jazzi).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Jazzi getting turned into a coin File:The Save-Ums - Continue screen (Foo).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Foo getting turned into a coin File:The Save-Ums - Continue screen (Custard).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Custard getting turned into a coin File:The Save-Ums - Continue screen (Noodle).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Noodle getting turned into a coin File:The Save-Ums - Continue screen (Ka-Chung).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Ka-Chung getting turned into a coin Retry animation: Original monsters File:Iris kicking Ernesto de la Cruz.jpg|Iris (Megaman X4)'s retry animation File:Storm Eagle rescuing Giffany.jpg|Giffany's retry animation File:Lucina's sword stopping the dynamite from blowing up.jpg|Dark Magician Girl's retry animation File:Zora Azura destroying the buzzsaw after breaking free with her Zora form.jpg|Azura's retry animation File:Annet Myer smiling.jpg|Annet Myer's retry animation File:Maria Posada running away from getting sliced in half.jpg|Maria Posada's retry animation Retry animation: Save-Ums, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Roll Light, Sheeta, and Hi-5 File:The Save-Ums - Retry animation (Jazzi).jpg|Jazzi's retry animation File:The Save-Ums - Retry animation (Foo).jpg|Foo's retry animation File:The Save-Ums - Retry animation (Custard).jpg|Custard's retry animation File:The Save-Ums - Retry animation (Noodle).jpg|Noodle's retry animation File:The Save-Ums - Retry animation (Ka-Chung).jpg|Ka-Chung's retry animation PMD/PMX models used: *Jazzi *Foo *Custard *Noodle *Ka-Chung Programs used: *Adobe Photoshop *MikuMikuDance *Adobe Flash *Adobe After Effects CS6 *Audacity Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series based on The Save-Ums